How To Get A Girl To Kiss You Sawada Tsunayoshi
by KizunaCho
Summary: This is a short series, and Tsuna's guide to how to get a girl to kiss you! Tsuna x OC
1. 001

**Step One: Get Those Kissable Lips**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes darted back and forth; trying to decide what brand was the best to buy. <em>I can't believe I'm actually doing this! <em>He reached his hand out to grab the small Chap Stick that was in front of him. Reading the label quickly he flushed lightly. _Cherry flavoured Chap Stick_ Sucking in his gut his grip tightened on the small item and he walked slowly towards the cashier.

"I-i would like to buy this please!" Tsuna placed the Chap Stick on the counter staring at the ground trying to avoid the amused look of the cashiers face.

"Of course!"

Hearing the beep of the scanner and the receipt printing Tsuna lifted his head to see who was helping him. You cheerful voice filled his ears.

"Here ya' go Tsuna! Please come again!" Tsuna flushed deeply before bowing slightly and rushing out of the store. A curious look crossed your face as you sighed softly, _I wonder who he was buying that for? _


	2. 002

**Step 2: ****Build her interest**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You hummed softly as you walked through the busy streets of Namimori; you turned a corner and saw you destination hear the horizon. Picking up you pace you walked towards Takesushi. Opening the door you saw Tsuna and some of his friends sitting at a nearby table.<p>

"Hey Tsuna!" you lifted your arm to give him a slight wave. Yamamoto smiled and greeted you which you returned. "You guys mind if I sit with you?" Yamamoto shook his head and Tsuna stuttered an okay; you ignored Gokudera's snide remark and sat besides Yamamoto across from Tsuna. You ordered some food and chatted with the boys around you. Once you received your order you ate silently, quietly listening in to their conversation.

"Tenth! When is the Varia going to attack? " Tsuna shushed Gokudera and gave him a side glance towards you; telling him not to talk about the mafia in front of you.

"Haha! Is this about the mafia game again? Are we playing with other people as well?" Yamamoto laughed loudly while quickly stealing a piece of your sushi. You shot him an annoyed look and continued to eat.

_Mafia? I wonder what their talking about..._ Swallowing the food in your mouth you looked at Tsuna curiously, "What is Takeshi talking about Tsuna?" Tsuna choked on the tea he was drinking and sputtered out an incoherent answer. He nervously glanced from side to side before grabbing Gokudera's hand and walking out of the restaurant with hast. He shouted a small farewell to you before exiting the eateries door. Blinking slightly you turned your head to Yamamoto who was sitting beside you laughing slightly. You cocked your head at him waiting for him to answer your question. Yamamoto gave you a smile and shook his head while patting your shoulder. He stood up and took the dirty dishes from the table and brought them to the kitchen.

You sat in your chair and crossed your arms thinking, _Mafia, huh..._


	3. 003

**Step 3: Be flirty **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You hummed softly as you stacked the packaged cookies in the shelves. The afternoon rush was finally over; and most of the items on sale were gone. The small store was practically empty. The sound of the door opening caught your attention; you paused from your work and looked to see who had entered the store. You noticed that it was a bunch of middle school boys who had come in; around five of them.<p>

While you were stacking the cookies, one of the boys came up to you and smiled, "Hey." Not glancing at him you nodded and replied back. "Hello." The boy ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt of being cool.

"So I noticed you work here."

You rolled your eyes _Great, another idiot is trying to hit on me..._ you nodded again but didn't say anything. He leaned on the shelf and gave you a charming smile, "So I was wondering if you would want to go out some time?" Completely stopping your task you turned and gave him a blank look.

"No thanks, and for the record I don't date a guy who flirts like a moron." You heard his friends hoot at him and give each other high fives; the boy next to you grunted, displeased at your answer and marched out of the store; his pack following behind him.

Tsuna gulped nervously, he had watched the whole scene unfold in front of him, and was now scared to approach you. He wanted to try and flirt with you but now he was second guessing himself. _Maybe I should leave... come back at another time..._ Tsuna rounded the corner, crashing into you. You let out a small yell and fell to the ground; the box you were carrying falling as well and its contents spilling out. Tsuna let out a stuttered apology and scrambled to help you gather your things.

"S-sorry! I- I wasn't watching where I was going!" You shook you head and smiled.

"It's alright Tsuna, no biggie!"

Once the two of you gathered all of the fallen material you both stood up and faced another. Tsuna still slightly flushed gathered enough courage to ask you out.

"H-hey…do you... want to hang out some time?" Tsuna nervously closed his eyes waiting for rejection but opened them when he got none. You smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure Tsuna! I'll see you tomorrow at five, in front of the ice cream shop!" you let out a small giggle and walked past him, "It's a date!" smiling brightly you placed the box on the counter, _if I didn't know any better... I think Tsuna was flirting with me..._shrugging your shook your head ridding the thoughts that were running through your head, _Nah..._


	4. 004

**Step 4: Have Good Dental Hygiene**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna paced around his room, his hand vigorously brushing his teeth. Running into the bathroom he leaned over the sink spat out the foamy toothpaste and gargled with water. He once again took his toothbrush and applied more toothpaste to it.<p>

Nana peeked through the bathroom door and watched her son scrub his teeth. She giggled lightly, ash knew he was going out with Shina today; and he wanted to have perfect white teeth like the boys on the movies and TV shows. Nana sighed and slowly walked back to the kitchen. _Oh my! I have to go and buy more toothpaste!_

What Tsuna never told her was that he bought five packs the other day, and that he was been brushing his teeth since 6:00am.

What could he do? He wanted to impress Shina with his stunning white smile.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter!<p>

Since its Christmas Ill be double updating this story!

Merry Christmas!


	5. 005

**Step 5: Get Closer To Her**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You adjusted the grip you had on your purse. You were currently waiting for Tsuna to arrive. From a distance you saw a small spiky haired blob.<p>

Tsuna ran towards you and stood next to you. He was leaning on his knees, hunched up slightly, trying to catch his breath. Standing up straight Tsuna apologizes to you and let out a nervous laugh. Smiling you took out a handkerchief and handed it to him. He thanked you and took it from you, and wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. You smiled and started to walk ahead of him.

"Shall we go?"

Tsuna nodded dumbly before hastily shoving the handkerchief in his pocket. The two of you walked into the ice cream shop and sat at the nearest table. You ordered your ice cream and waited patiently for it to arrive. You leaned forward and propped your head on your arm, looking at Tsuna intently. Tsuna nervously tugged his collar and gulped.

"S-so Sh-shina... what do you like to do?" laughing softly you answered him, after five questions Tsuna started to get comfortable, the waitress placed the ice cream in front of both of you and left. Your eyes twinkled as you grabbed the spoon and took a scoop of your ice cream. Tsuna blushed when he saw you close your eyes and smile.

"Tsuna, what did you order?"

"Um... chocolate delight." he saw you stare at his ice cream, "W-would you like to try some?"

Your eyes lit up, "Really?" you nodded and took a scoop from his and popped it in your mouth, "It's delicious!"

Tsuna blushed and nodded agreeing with you. You looked at Tsuna and pushed your ice cream towards him, "Try some of mine Tsuna!

"No-no! Its aright Shina! I have my ow-ulp!"

You stuck your spoon in his mouth allowing him to taste your ice cream, slowly taking the spoon from his lips you smiled and giggled at his pink face. "Good right?" Tsuna blinked then nodded, focusing all is attention to the sweet dairy desert in front of him. You took another scoop from your ice cream and resumed in eating your desert. When you were done you placed your spoon down and smiled, Tsuna finished at the same time and looked up at you, he stared at your face embarrassed; you had some leftover ice cream at the corner of your mouth. Shakily grabbing his napkin, he leaned over the table and quickly wiped the remaining liquid from your mouth. Startled, you saw Tsuna quickly retreat to his seat and fumble with his hands on his lap.

"Y-you had some ice cream o-on your mouth..." he shut his eyes tightly, embarrassed "S-sorry!"

You let out a loud laugh and stood up from your seat, walking over to him you grabbed his arm and led him out of the store.

Tsuna was sometimes too cute for his own good.

* * *

><p>Heres the double update I promised!<p>

Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :)


	6. 006

**Step 6: Look At Her Lips**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the ice cream incident Tsuna found it hard to look at you in the eyes; every time he would blush, remembering what he did. The two of you sat on a nearby bench in the park, it was still light out and children were still playing on the slides and sandboxes.<p>

You watched the small children giggle loudly as they chased after their friends. You sighed loudly catching Tsuna's attention. He turned his head to you and smiled crookedly, _Oh no! Shina Is getting bored! W-what happens if she leaves? _ Tsuna stood up from the bench and walked forward towards the park.

"Sh-Shina! Let's go on the s-swings!" you cocked your head cutely to the side and smiled.

"Okay," you slowly got up and walked next to him, "But will you push me?" Tsuna flushed pink and nodded quickly. Letting out a short laugh you ran towards the swing set. Tsuna came up from behind you and placed his hands on the metal chains.

"U-um... you ready Shina?" Nodding enthusiastically, you let out a small cheer for him to start. Tsuna grasped the seat tightly and pushed it forwards and with each push you got higher and higher. You laughter filled his ears and a pleased smile made its way to his lips. He was happy that you were having a good time.

Within the next ten minutes you both took turns of pushing each other, Tsuna declined at first but you finally convinced him to go on the tire swing with you. When he got off he could barely stand straight or even walk properly. You laughed behind him as you tried to follow him; somehow the two of you made it up a grassy hill. Tsuna stopped and finally flopped down on the grass, dizziness taking over him. You stumbled forward and tripped over his foot, making you accidentally land on top of him.

Tsuna let out a small grunt as he shut his eyes, _what just fell on me?_ Taking in a deep breath he slowly sat up and leaned on his elbows, your head lay on his stomach, buried in his sweater. Tsuna flushed brightly and became dizzy again. He flopped back down to the grass and stared at the sky above him. You shifted a bit on his stomach before moving yourself next to him. You spent a full thirty minutes looking at the clouds, what you didn't notice was that the whole time Tsuna was looking at your lips.

"Ne, ne Tsuna, doesn't that cloud look like sushi?" you lifted you arm and pointed to it. Tsuna gazed up at the sky trying to find it.

"I-I don't see it Shina." Frowning slightly, you moved closer towards him and pointed to it again but he still had the same answer.

"Here, look!" you placed your head as close as you could next to his and lifted his arm, "Riiight... there! See it?"

Embarrassed at how close you were, Tsuna stared at your hand holding his and followed it up to where it was pointing at.

"A-ah! I see it!"

You grinned and sat up, stretching you stiff back; Tsuna sat up beside you and did the same. While you were occupied with stretching he took out the Chap Stick from his pocket and quickly applied some to his lips. You noticed what he was doing and smiled.

"Hey! I remember that!" Tsuna flushed and nodded, placing it back in his pocket. You licked you lips and noted that they were dry. "Can I have some?"

"S-sure..."


	7. 007

**Step 7: Don't be Nervous  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna pulled out the small lip moisturizer from his pocket and handed it to you; you gladly took it from him and read the label. <em>I-f Shina was to use it... would it be considered as an indirect k-kiss?!<em> Tsuna gulped thinking about it.

"Ah! I can't use this one!"

"Why is that Sh-Shina?"

You pointed to the ingredients, "I'm allergic to some of the ingredients!" Tsuna silently cried in his head, there goes his indirect kiss. "I can't apply it directly to my lips or I will have an allergic reaction!" [1] Tsuna started to freak out, what happens if you did; what would he do if you started swelling up?! You pouted, "And my lips are really dry! And I just had to forget mine of all days!"

Tsuna apologized, and you shook your head, "It's okay Tsuna; I'll just have to find another way to put it on; I don't want my lips to crack." Tsuna glanced at you worriedly. "Oh! I know how!" you grinned, "Tsuna come here!"

Confused Tsuna shuffled closer to you only for you to grab him lightly by his collar and kiss him.

The feeling of your lips touching his sent electrical shocks through his body but before he could respond you pulled away. He stared at your smiling face, blood rushed to his face, he slapped a hand over his lips and stared at you. You rubbed you lips together in order to spread it on both of your lips.

"Thanks Tsu-kun!" Tsuna went redder when he heard you say his name.

Tsuna cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "Sh-Shina-chan..." you stared at the spiky haired boy and smiled brightly, you launched your body forward and glomped the brown eyed boy. Tsuna let out a strangled cry of surprise and held onto your waist.

"Sh-Shina-chan... Uh... Do-does this mean we're-" you cut him off my giving him a peck on the lips.

"Why yes, yes it does Tsu-kun!" you hugged Tsuna tightly and buried your face in the crook of his neck. Tsuna smiled and held you tighter; he was going to need to more chap stick from now on.

* * *

><p>[1] Hey people do get allergic reactions from stuff like that!<p>

Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
